An American At Hogwarts
by Ben Tucker
Summary: Chapter Three is Up: Divination Class! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

An American In Hogwarts

By Ben Tucker

Chapter One: Professor Garrett

"No, we don't really wear robes in the US. We just try to blend in with the Muggles." Collin said, shrugging as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. It was lunchtime, September 1st. The students would be arriving tonight.

"There's no punishment for doing magic in front of Muggles? It's a big deal here." Sasha said, sitting next to the new professor. "I'm sure you know about the Ministry here."

"Yeah. I had to take a test and everything to even gain citizenship here. But we have our own magical branch of government. We just wear Muggle clothes." And old habits die hard; Collin was wearing a dress shirt and khakis under an open black robe. The blue matched his eyes, Sasha noted. "Are you excited about the start of term? Two different subjects!"

"I'm nervous more than anything else. Not so much about Care of Magical Creatures, but Divination isn't anything I've taught before. I only got it because I've got Seer in me."

"Well, if you can even predict the weather, you're better than Sybill was. She was a bit of a fraud," Sasha, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, revealed, "I think it was a bit immature of her, quitting just because nobody continued to Newt-level or signed up for taking it this year."

"I don't mind. I don't have to teach sixth years or third years Divination. Like I said, I'm nervous enough about it. I shouldn't have said anything to the headmaster."

"Professor Trundle wouldn't have asked you if he didn't think you could do it." Sasha said with a smile, "I think you'll do just fine. Do you have lessons started for the first day?"

"I do! Tomorrow I have everyone but third years. Fourth years are ramora, fifth years are ashwinders, sixth are nogtails, and seventh year I've got a sphinx." Collin said proudly, and Sasha nodded her approval.

"You're going to do fine. What about Divination?"

"I'm a little more concerned about that. I've only got fifth year tomorrow, and I think we're going to do dream interpretation. I can make it a term-long project."

The two continued their conversation for the rest of lunch, and through the afternoon. Too quickly, though, the Hogwarts Express arrived, and it was time to return to the Great Hall. Sasha took her place at the head table on the end, next to Professor Longbottom, and Collin sat between Carla, the Astronomy professor, and Eliza, who taught Ancient Runes.

The students began to enter, making their ways in twos and threes to their house tables. While most of the professors sat talking about one thing or another, Collin paid attention to the procession of the pupils into the Great Hall. At Salem, there were no houses; students could sit with whoever they felt like.

Eventually, the students had all entered, and the front doors burst open to allow the first years to enter in two lines. They made their way up to the staff table, led by Professor Gressick, the Potions Master, and looked up at the staff table curiously. It was only then that Collin noticed the battered hat sitting on an old stool. Collin listened attentively, along with the rest of the school, as the Sorting Hat began its song, then the sorting began.

The sorting didn't take too long. Professor Trundle eventually stood up and smiled at his students.

"Welcome, students, ghosts, and staff, to another year at Hogwarts. The first thing I would like to announce is the welcome of a new professor. Professor Garrett, from America, has graciously accepted teaching Care of Magical Creatures as well as Divination for this school year. Please give him a warm welcome." Collin blushed slightly and stood up. It was weird hearing his name attached to the word 'Professor' but he'd have to learn to like it. After he sat back down, Trundle began again.

"Quidditch try-outs will be held during the third week of classes, and as usual, I must remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. I think I've said enough, now. You all look hungry. Tuck in, and welcome to Hogwarts."

Collin looked down the table at Sasha and the two locked eyes. They smiled as their plates began to fill with all sorts of delicious food. It was definitely going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

An American In Hogwarts

By Ben Tucker

Chapter Two: Snakes and Serpents

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm just not used to writing long-ish chapters such as this, but I'm trying! Keep reading, please!<p>

* * *

><p>The small clump of fifth years were already at the edge of the forest when Collin arrived. He knew he was late. He was surprised that they were all still there.<p>

"It's about time, too. We were getting ready to leave." One of the girls said aloud to her friends, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The two other girls laughed obnoxiously, like it was the funniest joke ever.

"Settle down, guys. Sorry I'm late. I'll be more punctual from now on. But thank you all for staying! Five points for every house!" Collin said energetically, still trying to catch his breath. He fumbled through his papers for a roll of parchment with the class list on it. Turns out everyone was there, after all.

"How old are you, anyways? You don't look much older than some of us!" The blonde girl, a Slytherin, said loudly.

"I'm twenty-two, seven years older than any of you." Collin said, already trying to keep his temper under control. He knew that this girl would be a bit of a thorn in his side for the rest of the year. He circled her name, Mallory Pack, with a frown, then began the lesson.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures!" He said enthusiastically, waving his arms wildly. A few people laughed. "This year we're going to go over level three creatures, and start going over some level four creatures that might appear on your OWLs. You're at a very important time in your wizarding education, and your other professors will agree with me. However, there's nothing we're going to throw your way that you can't deal with, and you can always ask for help."

He paused at this point for any questions, but none came.

"I guess we'll get right into today's creature, the Ashwinder. Does anybody know what that is?"

A Gryffindor boy raised his hand tentatively, "Is it a snake?" He asked, sounding unsure of himself. Collin looked at his roster.

"You're Bhaumik Patel? Well, you're right. Five points for Gryffindor. The Ashwinder is a snake that's created from a magical fire. It comes out of the fire and finds a place for it to lay its eggs. The eggs have very strong magical properties as potion ingredients and medicine, but they have to be found and frozen, or they'll burn the house they're in down."

He then had the students divide into groups and make a fire, allow the Ashwinder to lay its eggs, and freeze them.

"You guys know how to freeze the eggs, right? It's a simple spell. Just jab your wand towards the eggs, without breaking them, and say 'glacio.' The eggs have a tendency to explode if they're broken, so please be careful."

Fortunately, none of the eggs exploded, and he only had to heal three burns. He got a decent amount of eggs, which he's already promised to Professor Gressick in Potions.

"Alright guys, you did awesome. We got twenty eggs. I'm going to let you guys out a little early, but I have homework for you all. I want an essay all about the Ashwinder. When it was discovered, its natural habitat, if any, and all about the eggs. I want it by next Tuesday. I'll see you guys again tomorrow afternoon, and if any of you have Divination, I'll see you after lunch. Class dismissed!"

Collin started up the path towards the castle after his students. He was making his way towards the dungeons when he heard someone call his name.

"Collin!"

He turned around and smiled at Sasha, who was coming out of her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hey, Sasha. How was your class?"

"Oh, it was fine. We just went over theory. It was just first years. How was yours?"

"Fine for the most part," Collin said, showing Sasha the frozen eggs, "Ashwinders. I have to get these down to Tyler. I'll see you at lunch?"

Sasha left, and Collin continued down to the dungeons, where Tyler was in the middle of a Potions class with the fourth years. He put the eggs on a table in the back and left, for his office.

Taped to the door was a piece of parchment, rolled neatly with a Ministry of Magic seal. Collin opened it and read it:

Dear Professor Garrett:

The Ministry of Magic takes a heavy interest in the education of young witches and wizards. To better assess the abilities of Hogwarts professors, interviews and classroom observations have been scheduled for new professors. Expect for a ministry official to examine your class and teaching techniques within the next month.

Best Wishes,

Department of Magical Education

Ministry of Magic

* * *

><p>"Don't worry. They do that for everyone. They have for a few years now. They examine your first year, your fifth year, and then every ten years after that. Just to make sure you aren't bad at your job."<p>

Sasha's words were well-meaning, but they didn't make Collin feel any better. "I'm not all that worried about Care of Magical Creatures, but Divination..."

"You haven't even taught a Divination class yet!" Drew Blakeman, Transfiguration professor, pointed out, patting Collin on the back. "Don't count your ashwinders before they hatch. What are you doing for Divination, anyways, Collin?"

"Well, I was reading over Sybill's notes and I think we're going to do Dream Interpretation this term, and maybe the Tarot if there's time." Collin said, with as much certainty as Bhaumik Patel possessed regarding his knowledge of magical reptiles.

"That sounds like a great start, that's exactly what I did when I took Divination," Sasha grinned, pouring herself more juice, and looking at the students. "Met any interesting kids yet, Professor Garrett?"

"There's this one really terrible girl...I think her name was-"

"Mallory Pack." Drew and Sasha interrupted him at the same time. "She's a bit of a brat. Always has been since she started her first year here. Don't let her intimidate you." Drew shook her away dismissively.

"You know, we should go out tonight, the three of us. The three youngest professors after their first day of classes? We deserve to have a few drinks tonight." Sasha said, smiling from Collin to Drew and back again.

"That sounds like a great idea." Collin agreed, as the bell rang. The three of them left the hall for their respective classes. Collin traveled up the seven staircases to the Divination classroom, leaving the trap door open behind him and, with a quick incantation or two, turned the tea room into a habitable classroom. Then, he sat atop his desk and waited for his class to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

An American At Hogwarts

By Ben Tucker

Chapter 3: Divination Class

There were still about fifteen minutes left before class began. Collin got off the desk and looked around the room. Though the unnecessary drapes and armchairs were gone, there were still many cabinets and cupboards that didn't get magicked away, along with a large china cabinet filled with teacups, presumably for tea leaf reading.

Collin's curiosity got the better of him. He started opening cabinets. Most of them were filled with books. _Unfogging the Future_ and _The Dream Oracle_, of course, but also more obscure titles, like _Centaur Divination,_ _Fire Omens for Fun and Profit_, and _An Introduction to Death Omens_. Smirking as he flipped through the last book, he eventually put it down and went on to the next cupboard.

It was filled with small tea kettles, probably able to hold enough water for two teacups. He turned and looked at the desks he had just created with a frown. With two flicks of his wand, they were gone again, replaced with round tables and chairs. Tables would be easier for the students, who had to pair up a lot. A third flick sent the copies of _The Dream Oracle_ soaring through the room and landing four to a table. Admiring his handiwork for a second, Collin nodded his approval before moving onto the next few cabinets.

Crystal balls, boxes of sage smudge sticks, and more crystal balls. The time was going by so slowly, and Collin was getting nervous. Just five more minutes before class was supposed to start. Giving the room another lookover, Collin walked to the back of the classroom and waited for the students to show up.

There were only nine fifth years that were in Divination class. Bhaumik from Care of Magical Creatures was there but (thankfully, Collin had to admit) Mallory was not. There were another three students from Magical Creatures that were also there. Two each of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and three Hufflepuffs.

Collin stared blankly at the small group of students before speaking. "Um...fifth year Divination. You guys have studied tea leaves and Crystal Balls your third year, and fourth year was...uh..."

"Professor, we covered palmistry and bird entrails last year."

"Thanks, Bhaumik. Anyways, this year we'll be starting with Dream Interpretation. After we get through that, if we have enough time before Christmas, we'll move onto cartomancy, which is fortune-telling or divining using decks of cards. Next term we'll finish that and move onto Astrology. But for now, I really don't have much to say besides to give you homework." He paused here for the groans, then continued with a smile. "I'm sure you've been given the speech by now, but this is a really important time for you guys. OWL exams are coming up, so you're going to get lots of homework to make sure you guys have the practice to do everything that needs to be done.

"Anyways, your homework is to keep a dream diary. Make each entry as detailed as possible, and you and a partner will interpret them in class. I think that's pretty much it, unless anybody has any questions."

Immediately, two hands shot in the air.

"Why did Professor Trelawney quit?" asked one of the students, a red-haired girl named Rebecca.

"I can't say I know the answer to that." Collin said, shrugging his shoulders. "Two night ago, Professor Trundle asked me if I wanted to teach an extra class, and I agreed to it."

"But why did he ask you? Why didn't he ask any of the other professors. I don't mean that you can't teach, of course...just..."

"It's okay," he laughed, raising a hand, "I've got some Seer blood in me. I mean, I don't think I've ever predicted anything important, but I have a little bit of the gift."

"I have a question..." another student said, a boy named Henry. "You mentioned that OWLs are this year...will we be able to come to you at any time to ask about anything Professor Trelawney was supposed to teach us?"

"Of course!" Collin said, "I'll post my office hours on the door, and if you ever need me, we can arrange an appointment. Now, it's about time to get out of here. I gotta get ready for my fourth years, and you guys have Herbology, so, off to the greenhouses."

The fourth year class was a bit larger than the fifth years. The class went by without much hassle at all, a pretty good class, all things considered. Palmistry was something Collin could explain easily, and they were so well-behaved he didn't give any homework at all. Considering himself a fairly 'cool' professor indeed, Collin locked the classroom and climbed down the ladder. He remembered that Sasha was teaching a double class of seventh years, so he made his way to the Transfiguration wing.

"Collin!"

The Transfiguration professor was just the person Collin was looking for. He turned around and smiled at Drew.

"How did your first Divination classes go?" Drew asked, patting Collin on the back.

"Not terrible. The fifth year class was a little hard to start, but other than that, I think it's going to be okay. Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, I just got done with second years. And you?"

The two professors walked down the corridor talking about their days, and the night's festitivities. Collin just had one more class after dinner, seventh year Care of Magical Creatures, and then it was time to go to Hogsmeade with Drew and Sasha. Collin bade good-bye to his fellow professor and made a quick detour in his office before going to dinner.


End file.
